1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick removable position sensor, and more particularly to a quick removable position sensor that can be installed or removed more quickly through its simple components.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional steering wheel position sensors come with different ways of installing the conventional steering wheel position sensors to a steering wheel, since the axle size and internal components of the steering wheel manufactured by major automobile manufacturers are different.
However, if it is necessary to repair or replace a failed conventional steering wheel position sensor, major components in a motor vehicle and a dashboard installed proximate to the steering wheel must be removed first, before the conventional steering wheel position sensor can be examined, or the entire steering wheel and its axle must be removed for changing the conventional steering wheel position sensor, after the failure of the conventional steering wheel position sensor is confirmed. After the removal of the aforementioned components, the conventional steering wheel position sensor is replaced, and the related components are reinstalled. In the worst scenario, the motor vehicle cannot be operated due to human negligence or the reinstallation of components is improper, such that the transmission mechanism of the motor vehicle may become malfunctioned, and the malfunctioned transmission mechanism may jeopardize the safety of drivers and other people.
Therefore, it is a main subject for automobile manufacturers to provide a quick removable steering wheel position sensor to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.